


Mind Games

by MakingPoetry



Series: Albtraum [6]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingPoetry/pseuds/MakingPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His stomach twisted, a nauseous feeling creeping over him, and he felt <i>dirty</i> now. Dirty and used and <i>stupid</i> that he’d never realized what was going on. Chase had tricked him and it had been so <i>easy</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Games

Tyler was curled up on his side in bed, facing away from the door, with the covers pulled up to his chin. There were still dark bruises around his neck from when Chase had choked him, and they were still sore. Nightmares plagued his sleep and he whimpered softly without waking up. A warm body slid into bed behind him, chest against his back and arms wrapping around his waist. He shifted a little, whimpering again.

“S’alright, baby boy; s’just a dream,” a sleepy, familiar voice said in his ear.

Tyler froze at once, frowning in confusion as his pulse quickened. It _couldn’t_ be-he had to be dreaming.

“Reid?”

“Who else would it be?” the blond yawned against the back of his neck.

Dreaming, he was definitely dreaming. But if he was, he didn’t want to wake up from it.

Squirming around in Reid’s arms, Tyler clung rightly to him, face buried against his neck. Reid held him close, rubbing his back.

“What happened?” he asked.

Tyler shook his head, sniffling just a little. “It’s nothing,” he said.

“You sure?” Reid said around another yawn. “If it’s the dream, you know you can talk about it.”

“I’m sure.” He didn’t want to talk about it, he just wanted to stay in this moment forever, as sappy as that sounded. He lifted his head, opening his eyes now to look Reid over, hands running along his back and into his hair, just _touching_. Smiling softly, he kissed him. “I love you.”

Reid smiled back. “Love you too, baby boy.”

Tyler ducked his head again, kissing Reid’s neck, finding all of the right spots with his lips. He was going to make the most of this. Reid’s hands wandered along his body, dipping down to squeeze his ass and pull his hips closer. The younger boy moaned softly, hooking a leg over Reid’s hips, nipping at his ear. It was so _good_ , being with Reid again, holding him, touching him. The feel and taste of his skin and the warmth of his body. It made Tyler’s heart ache.

He just gave in to everything, helping Reid get his pants off first and then Tyler’s. Eventually, like he usually did, Reid ended up taking control of the situation. Everything was as it should be, down to the bottle of lube in the drawer next to the bed, which Reid grabbed to use. He slid one slick finger into Tyler, kissing him while the younger boy whimpered under him. He nipped at Tyler’s lower lip before ducking his head to kiss across his neck, steadily working on stretching him. Tyler arched his hips as Reid worked a second finger into him, wanting more and wanting it _now_. He was ready, he could handle it.

“ _Reid_ ,” he groaned, shifting impatiently.

Reid chuckled, twisting his fingers around before curling them just right to get a strangled whimper from Tyler. “Roll over,” he said, voice low and wanting as he nipped at Tyler’s ear.

The younger boy nodded breathlessly, quickly rolling over when he was able to. Getting his legs underneath of him, he shifted onto his knees, his head down on the pillow. Reid moved up behind him, slicking his cock before slowly pushing into Tyler, groaning as he went and drawing a moan from Tyler. The blond slid his hands to Tyler’s hips, fingers pressing into his skin as he held on. He rolled his hips a little, drawing things out before beginning to move more. His thrusts were slow at first, slow and _frustrating_ , and Tyler whimpered.

That whimper soon changed to a moan when Reid moved one hand from his hip to wrap his fingers around his cock. Tyler clenched his hands in the sheets, the pillow, whatever was within reach as Reid stroked his cock in time with his thrusts. The younger boy urged him on with moans and breathless whimpers, wanting more, wanting it harder but unable to find the words to say that. Reid, on the other hand, was not so speechless.

“Fuck, baby boy, you’re so tight,” he punctuated his words with a particularly hard thrust, causing Tyler to cry out, “Feel so good.”

He circled his thumb around the head of Tyler’s cock, smearing the pre-cum across his skin. Tyler groaned, rocking his hips back into Reid’s thrusts. Fingers dug into his hip and the blond pumped him harder and faster, matching his new rhythm.

“ _Reid_ ,” his breath caught in his chest, escaping in a soft keening moan.

It had been so long since he’d been with Reid, it had felt like forever, and just the sheer fact that it _was_ Reid, that he was alive and there, his hands on Tyler, his voice in his ear, was driving him closer to release just as much as the physical pleasure was. He was trying to hold out, he didn’t want this to _end_ yet, but the way that Reid was working his body made it very hard to hold on. He wasn’t going to last much longer, especially not when Reid was moving his hips like _that_ -oh _god_.

Reid’s thrusts began to lose rhythm, hips stuttering, but he angled them _just right_ to hit that _one spot_ , the spot that made Tyler cry out. He couldn’t hold out any longer and just gave in, hands fisting in the sheets as he came. Reid pumped him through his orgasm, thrusting once, twice, three more times before releasing inside of Tyler, his loud groan sending a shiver down the younger boy’s spine. Reid leaned against him, resting, trying to catch his breath. Tyler’s pulse pounded in his ears, his hands still fisted in the sheets.

Eventually, after a few long minutes, Reid pulled out of him, flopping down next to him. Stretching out, Tyler shifted around to that he could rest his head on Reid’s chest while the blond wrapped his arms around him. Tyler was content with the silence, basking in the afterglow, happy to just soak in Reid’s warmth. Stifling a yawn, he curled up a little and closed his eyes.

“I’m pretty damn good, aren’t I?” Reid said with a playful smirk.

Tyler rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Yeah, yeah.” Well, he definitely couldn’t _deny_ that.

“Bet you never would have expected that,” Reid’s voice changed mid-sentence, not his own anymore but still all too familiar.

Tyler froze, a feeling of fear and unease settling over him. He refused to open his eyes, throat working as he tried to find words. “’m dreaming,” he said.

“You’re not. Everything that just happened, well…happened,” Chase informed him.

Tyler hesitated for a long moment before opening his eyes. It was exactly like he’d feared it would be. He wasn’t dreaming, Reid wasn’t there, it had been Chase all along. Which meant that he had… His stomach twisted, a nauseous feeling creeping over him, and he felt _dirty_ now. Dirty and used and _stupid_ that he’d never realized what was going on. Chase had tricked him and it had been so _easy_. Even worse was the fact that Chase had done this in the first place, to hurt him.

Reacting finally, he shoved Chase away from him, scooting back. “Why?” he asked, his voice barely audible.

Chase shrugged. “Because I can.”

For the briefest second, the hurt showed on Tyler’s face. Then, without thinking, he punched Chase. It was the only blow he managed to get in, but he hit Chase right in the eye. He hoped it _hurt_.

Either way, Chase glared at him, shifting to straddle him, hands wrapping around his neck. He was still bruised and sore from the _last_ time that Chase had choked him, and he immediately hissed in pain. He also _fought_ , trying to shove Chase away or punch him again, but the older warlock Used and pinned his hands down. There was nothing he could do to stop Chase and this time, instead of being _scared_ like before, he was _angry_. No matter how much he struggled though, it didn’t do any good. His lungs burned as Chase cut off his air. His pulse pounded in his temples and his vision began to swim. The strength left his body as he gasped uselessly. The edges of his vision began to dim, fading to black, and a few seconds later, he succumbed to unconsciousness.


End file.
